The Battle of Land and Sea
by Miss Peabody
Summary: It's been 2 years since Morgana was defeated and even more years since Ursula. But, there is evil arising in the seas. A familiar evil. Attack on land is imminent. Can Ariel and her family send the evil from where it came for a final time?
1. Bad News

Ariel kept brushing and brushing her hair at the vanity mirror. Although she wasn't vain, she remembered the first time Eric brought her to the castle. She was pretty in pink and used a fork to brush her hair in front of the confused dinner table. Eric walked in the room, smiling. Ariel smiled back at him through the mirror before he spoke.

"You always had such beautiful hair." he said, taking a step toward her.

Ariel simply laughed and nodded her head. Eric began removing his shoes and put them beside the bed, with a look of worry etched across his face.

"Eric, what's wrong?" asked Ariel, placing the brush down. "Is Melody alright?" Their daughter, Melody, could be a handful sometimes, especially now, as a teenager. It had been almost two years since Morgana had been defeated after giving Melody her short dream of being a mermaid.

Eric shook his head. "Your father just appeared next to my boat, while we were coming into port." Before coming to bed, Eric would sometimes go out with his crew to sail and come back to dock. "He surprised me actually..." Eric began to talk in circles. "The crew was surprised."

"Eric?" Ariel said, lifting his chin up. "What did my father say?"

Eric looked at his wife with sadness. "For the last few days, Atlantica's been under attack by sea monsters."

Ariel was confused. "But Morgana or Ursula could only-." She stopped herself. There wasn't any way possible those two could return. "How?"

"I don't know." Eric said. "But they've been able to handle most of them."

"There's another "but" coming isn't there?"

"The monsters may attack land next." Eric sighed. " He didn't want me to worry you."

Ariel stood up. Her home was (and probably still is) under attack an now her new home was about to be. "Why wouldn't he tell me?"

Eric grabbed her shoulders from behind. "I told you, he didn't want you to worry."

Ariel shrugged Eric's hands off of her. "I need to check on Melody." She walked from the bedroom into her daughter's room rather quickly, seeing her daughter asleep and as beautiful as ever. As quick as she came in, she turned to leave, and Eric was standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Ariel." he whispered. "I really am."

Ariel began to fight back tears and flew into his arms. Eric cradled her as they watched their daughter's chest rise fall from peaceful sleep. Both of them began to walk back to their bedroom, but Ariel stopped at the window overlooking the sea. A rainstorm was starting to brew and the waves were untidy, creating large ripples. She needed to see her father, her sisters, Flounder and Sebastian. She needed to know they were alright. Suddenly, she saw one person she was wanting to see, her father, floating in the waves.

"Daddy?" she whispered to herself. The glow of his trident intensified. It was her father. "Eric!" she shouted a little too loudly. "My father's out there."

Eric walked towards the window and squinted. "I don't see him." he said. "Look, you're just tired, maybe-."

Ariel took off running downstairs to get outside before he could finish.

"Ariel, come back!" he called after her.

Ariel kept running down the stairs and out the doors, until finally she reached the open shore. "Daddy, where are you?!" she shouted. She had lost sight of him. Rain had begun pouring down and an odd fog was coming to the shore. It surrounded her so much that she could no longer see the palace or the ocean.

"Ariel!" Eric had reached the outside of the palace.

"Eric!" Ariel shouted back.

But it was no use. If she couldn't see him, he couldn't see her. Then, there was a voice. A voice Ariel had heard years ago.

"Eric, oh Eric!" the voice mocked. "Come save me!"

"Ursula?" Ariel said in disbelief.

The voice of Ursula laughed as the fog kept closing in around her. Frightened, Ariel ran towards, what she hoped was the way she came. She couldn't risk swimming in the ocean as it was not her friend right now. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled as she made her way through the endless fog. The laughter of Ursula grew louder and louder until Ariel found herself in a staring match with the sea witch. She had run right into her.


	2. Attack on Land

**This chapter turned out to be rather short, but interesting. I made a switch in the middle to Eric's point of view. **

Ariel stared into the eyes of the sea witch. A witch she believed was long gone and destroyed.

"I saw you die." Ariel muttered, speaking her thoughts aloud.

Ursula didn't say anything. She just stared back at Ariel with her soulless eyes. With each flash of lightning, her body flashed as well. Her skeleton became just as visible as it was the night she was killed. She began laughing again and Ariel watched as blood began flowing from a wound on her stomach.

"This is what you've done to me!" Ursula yelled.

The blood flowed off the wound and collided with the ocean water, floating atop the tide.

"Ariel!"

Eric was calling her again. She began to run toward his voice, when a tentacle grabbed her arm.

"No!" she yelled attempting to break free.

Ursula held Ariel back and as the lightning flashed, so did the electricity in her body. Like a current it flowed form her to Ariel, who collapsed in the sand. The current was so unbearable Ariel didn't even realize she was screaming.

...

Eric kept running through the fog and rain. He hoped his beloved hadn't been carried off by the tide and into the storm. Still, he kept calling her name. Then, he heard Ariel's screams. He hoped he wasn't too late.

"Ariel!" he called again. He would never forgive himself if he lost her.

Suddenly, the fog began to dissipate and he began to look around. There,lying down in the sand near the sea, was Ariel. He ran to her as fast as he could and picked her up in his arms. As he began brushing the sand off of her face, she opened her eyes slightly.

"Eric." she called softly.

"Shh." he consoled. "It's alright now."

"No it's not." she said. "I saw Ursula."

Eric's eyes widened. "That's impossible."

He looked at his wife as she began to speak again, but before she could, she closed her eyes.

However, he looked at her chest. She was still breathing, but slowly. They began making their way back to the palace. Eric would have a doctor called to make sure she would be alright. But, he knew everything wouldn't be alright. Triton had been right. The attacks under the sea had made it to land.


	3. What Happened

Ariel awoke in the bedroom. She looked down and realized she was in a different nightgown than before. Carlotta must have gotten her out of her other wet nightgown. She looked to her right. Eric was asleep in the chair next to her. Reaching up to brush the hair out of her eyes, she felt a rag on her forehead. As she attempted to remove it, it fell in the floor. Eric stirred and opened his eyes.

"Ariel, are you alright?"

"What happened?" asked Ariel. "Was it all a dream?"

"I wish." said Eric, picking the rag up and putting it back on her head. "As for what happened, I was hoping you could tell me."

"I thought I saw my father, but when I rushed out to see him," Ariel began. She told Eric everything. About the fog, and her encounter with Ursula. After she finished, Eric looked more puzzled than before.

"Why would your father disappear?" Eric asked. "And how is that sea witch back?"

"I don't Eric." said Ariel. "I don't know."

Just then, Melody rushed in the room. Her hair tied up neatly in a bow and she was carrying her bag she used to collect seashells. Immediately, she went to her mother's bedside.

"Mom, you're alright." Melody said, hugging her mother. "Daddy told me you got a terrible headache.

Ariel looked at Eric. He hadn't told her the whole truth about Atlantica. However, she didn't want to worry her daughter, so all she said was: "I'm fine, Melody."

"No, you're not." Melody said. "None of us are."

"Why would you say something like that?" asked Eric.

Melody glared and reached into her bag. "I know about the Atlantean attacks and I know that the attack on land is coming."

Out of her bag came a familiar crab who was smiling nervously.

"Sebastian!" Ariel scolded.

"What?" said the crab. "De girl wanted answers."

Ariel's hand went to forehead and up into her hair. "Well, at least you can tell us more about what's going on."

"Yeah, and you can tell me more about what happened to you last night!" Melody yelled.

Ariel ignored her. "Sebastian, just tell me everyone's alright."

"I wish I could, Arielle." he said glumly. "His majesty has been able to hold off the attacks from de sea monsters by creating a barrier."

"But?" asked Melody.

"But, he's worried it won't last much longer." "De monsters are getting stronger and several mermen are gathering arms to fight."

"Where are these monsters coming from?" Ariel asked.

"A search party was sent out and found a trench open near Ursula's old home." Sebastian said, shaking his head. "They barely made it back with their lives."

"Sebastian, I saw Ursula last night." Ariel said, sadly.

"De sea witch?" Sebastian gasped. "Melody, take me back to de sea." "I must warn de king."

Melody slipped Sebastian back into her bag and turned to leave the room. Eric got up from his seat and followed her to the door.

"I'll go with you." Eric said. "I don't want you near the ocean by yourself."

Eric left with Melody to go outside the palace. Ariel prayed Sebastian got back to Atlantica safe and sound. Everything was happening too fast. How much time did they have left until Triton could no longer keep the creatures at bay? And could they win this war against a forgotten evil?

Ariel hoped so.


	4. Alright

**This chapter is a lot more detailed because as I look back on the previous chapters, I feel like it looks lazy. And a lazy story is not good. I also switch between Melody and Eric's point of view, notated by the (...) marks. Hopefully, it's not too confusing. Anyway, on with Chapter 4!**

Melody set Sebastian on the shores outside the palace. She really hoped he would be okay. After all, he had been with her since she was little. In those days, no matter how much her parents had tried to keep her away from the sea, she always found herself to be coming back to it. Sebastian looked up at her and her father with a look of determination. He sighed heavily and went below the waves, making his way out to sea.

"I'll return with de king." the crustacean said, before going under.

Melody kept staring out into the open sea. The sun reflected on its waves and the tide was ebbing and flowing. Under this clear liquid was her other home, where she had a grandfather, various aunts, and friends. Suddenly, she felt her father's hand on her shoulder.

"We'll need to stay away from the sea for a while." he said. "It won't be easy, but we'll be alright."

Melody looked at her father. She wasn't sure if he even believed his own words of everything being "alright." She was frightened and he was trying to comfort her, but it wasn't working. And the more she thought about his words, the angrier she got.

"How can you say that?" she yelled, shaking off his comforting hand. "We're not going to be alright." She could feel the tears coming now as she sunk to her knees, sobbing.

...

Eric looked at his daughter. She wasn't a child anymore and could see straight through his doubt. It was true. He was uncertain and worried about his family's fate. Not only that, but he had just told his daughter to stay away from her home away from home. But what could he do? Atlantica was under attack, and as Triton's granddaughter, she would be a perfect target.

"I'm sorry, Melody." he said as he knelt down beside her.

Melody looked up with her wet, red face. It was pitiful, seeing the one you love in such a state, knowing it was your fault for making them that way in the first place. But even though Eric was worried about Alantica's or even the world's fate, there was one thing he was positive about.

Helping her up, he placed both his hands on Melody's shoulders and turned her to face him. "I want you to know something." he exclaimed, wiping her tears. "I will never let anything happen to you or your mother." "If those monsters want you then," he paused. "then, they'll have to kill me."

His daughter began to smile and spoke. "Oh, daddy." she said, wrapping her arms around him.

He held her tight and she did the same. Finally, after listening to the tide, they decided to go back into palace. But as they began to make their way there, a figure emerged from the water. It was none other than the king of Atlantica himself.

...

"Grandfather!" Melody screamed, making her way through the waves. He was alright, for now. But, she couldn't help but wonder if this was the last time to see him.

"Hello, my Melody." the king said, wrapping her in a hug. "Eric," he said, looking in his direction. Melody knew what was coming next. "Where's Ariel?"

Her father began to explain to the king of last night's incident, giving Melody some insight into an event that was kept secret from her. She had questions from the beginning, but didn't wish to interrupt until the end.

"Grandad, were you here last night, when my mother saw you?"

Triton shook his head. "I was busy preparing the barrier to protect Atlantica." His frown turned into a angry scowl rather quickly. "It was that witch's magic, nonetheless."

"How is she back?" inquired Melody.

"That's the same question I was asking myself." said Triton. "But for now, I must advise you all to be on your best guard and stay away from the seas." He eyed Melody, as he knew she would object. "Eric, command whatever forces you have here to be on guard as well."

And with a last goodbye, he departed underneath the waves.

**I'm not getting that many reviews for this story, but some faves. So, do you guys think I should keep switching point of view in a chapter, keep the same viewpoint throughout, or switch viewpoints in different chapters** **(ex: different viewpoint for each chapter)? Anyway, hope you people enjoy and review! Now, to work on chapter 5!**


	5. How Could You

**This is probably my longest chapter yet! Sorry, I was on a roll and couldn't find a good stopping place. Oh well, enjoy! ~Miss Peabody~**

Ariel laid in her bed still feeling a little weak. But, she managed to get up and look out to see Melody and Eric coming back to the palace. She desperately hoped Sebastian could make it to Atlantica without any trouble. Looking at the clock and shaking the thought away, she realized it was almost 3:30. Not that she had anything planned, but she just hated being cooped up. Not to mention, she was famished.

"Carlotta!" she called gently from the room.

"Yes, miss?" the woman said, sticking her head in the doorway.

"What time is dinner?"

"Louis is preparing it, so dinner should be at 6:00." she smiled. "If that man's on time." she added, before leaving.

Dinner was at 6:00, which meant Ariel had three hours, before being questioned ferociously by her daughter, if Eric hadn't already explained everything. Still, she didn't understand why she was trying to create a sense of normalcy. As she was lost in thought, her family entered the room.

"Well, how was everything?" she asked.

"Alright, I guess." Melody sighed. "Grandfather's making an order to stay away from the sea."

"You spoke with my father?" Ariel asked, looking at Eric. "How is he?"

"He's fine." Eric said. "How are you?"

"A little weak, but fine."

Melody sat on the bed, swaying her legs. Then, Ariel watched as she reached into her bag and pulled out her locket, the gold seashell embroidered with her name. It swayed back and forth, hypnotizing her. The mother sat next to her daughter and stroked her hair.

"I know how you feel." Ariel said, retying Melody's ponytail.

"No, you don't." Melody said, standing. "And how could you?"

Ariel looked at her daughter confused. "How could I what, dear?"

"Leave your home!" Melody yelled, throwing her bag on the floor. "Leave your father and sisters."

Eric walked forward. "Melody-" he began, but wasn't able to finish.

"You talk about missing the sea, but you're the one who left it!" Melody finished, grabbed her bag from the floor, and ran from the room.

Ariel sighed. Melody was right. She couldn't really know how Melody felt. After all, she had only been reunited with her grandfather and the sea life two years ago, only to have it taken away from her again.

"Melody's right." Ariel said. "I did leave my family and home."

Eric sat next to her and grasped her hand. "But what she doesn't know is that if you didn't, she wouldn't be here." He looked at his wife and smiled. "She's just a teenager, darling."

Ariel laughed. "But she's our teenager." She could see so much of herself in her daughter. Both of them were strong willed and rebellious. And both of them had made the mistake of being tricked by evil. But, Ariel had been given the life she wanted anyway, to be a human, while Melody still lived on the land, wanting to live in the sea. "I'll go talk to her." Ariel said, getting up from the bed. "If I don't make things worse." She began to put on her robe, when suddenly, a pain shot through her head, making her groan.

"You alright?" Eric said, noticing.

"Just a headache, nothing serious." she said and left the room. When she reached Melody's room, the door was locked. "Melody?" she called. "I want to talk."

The door slowly opened and Melody looked at her mother with wet eyes. "I'm sorry, mother." she said immediately, before sitting in her vanity chair. "It just hurts that I can't...can't..." Melody struggled to find the words.

"Can't go to the place you love?" Ariel finished for her, seeing her daughter nod. "Can't see all those merpeople?"

Melody opened her locket and watched the glowing orb as merpeople swam gracefully around their shimmering city. "Yes." she answered somberly.

"I know you think it isn't fair." Ariel said, watching the orb with her. "That I got my wish and you didn't."

"But I still want to know why." Melody exclaimed, shutting the locket. She remembered her mother's story of falling into Ursula's trap. A story that may have helped her from falling into Morgana's.

"I had done so much for my home, but I still felt as if I didn't belong there." Ariel raised her eyebrows. "Much like you, two years ago." "Then, I saw your father and thought that the fascinating world he lived in was where I truly belonged."

"You really loved grandfather and your sisters, didn't you?" Melody asked.

"Not until I married your father did I realize how much I was going to miss them all." she said, reaching for Melody's locket. Then, she held it close to her heart and closed her eyes. She could still see Atlantica, still hear the waves of the ocean. "Now, how about you get ready for dinner?" she said, opening her eyes and handing back the locket.

Melody nodded and watched as her mother left the room and shut the door. On the other side of the door, Ariel wiped a tear away.


	6. A Glimmer of Hope & Worry

**Okay, now we return under the sea for chapter six! I know some of you are ready for the "battle". After all, it's in the title. But, we can't rush to the end. Hopefully, I'll write some fighting in the next chapters onward. Happy reading! ~Miss Peabody~**

King Triton sat on his throne with several armed Atlantican mermen and his trusted advisor in the room. They were each awaiting the orders as to where their next post should be. The King arose slowly and gave each command with ease.

"Team A will protect the city's exterior." he ordered. "Team B will protect the city's interior."

Each team filed out of the room to go to their posts. Triton then took his seat and placed a hand over his eyes. So many men had already given their lives to protect Atlantica, including several civilians. He couldn't help but feel as if it was entirely his fault. As he buried his face in his hand, his advisor spoke.

"Your majesty?" the crab called.

Triton looked up to speak, but realized at once that he didn't have to. A young recruit was standing before him, his chest out and his head held high.

"Your majesty." the young merman said, removing his helmet to show his blonde locks.

"Yes?" the King answered. "And what team will you be joining?"

"Team A, sir." he said. "I just wanted to let you know that I will protect this kingdom, with my life."

Triton had no idea what to say. Here he was brooding over a loss of a kingdom that hadn't happened yet, and this young merman was willing to never stop fighting. The King just smiled and said, "I'm very proud of you, soldier."

"Thank you, sir." he exclaimed. And without another word, he put his helmet back on and left to follow the others.

Turning toward the king, the wise crustacean spoke. "You see, sire?" he said, putting his pincers together. "Dere is some hope in dis old world."

Triton smiled again. Even though there was a glimmer of hope, there was still very much worry. Worry for his kingdom and its inhabitants. Worry for his daughters and granddaughter.

"Everyting will work out, sire."

Triton looked at Sebastian. "How can you be so sure?"

"Well," said Sebastian. "I've dealt with de situations of many tings, and you always must remain calm." He spoke gloatingly and began to pace. "You've gotta be tough."

At that precise moment, Flounder swam into the room. "Your majesty!" he shouted. "The creatures, they-"

Suddenly, smoke began to fill the room. Triton picked up his trident and began firing blasts of energy. Then it began to clear, except for a small orb of smoke that swam throughout the water.

"Hello, Triton..." came the voice from the orb.

"Ursula!" the king shouted, tightening his grip on the trident.

"These attacks will only get worse!" Ursula shouted. "And don't think I'm through with your precious daughter." she said ominously.

"What have you done?"

"You'll find out," she answered. "in due time."

Her voice died off and the orb vanished. Triton had no idea what she meant by Ariel, but he didn't have the time to think it over. Another attack had just begun. His people needed him.


	7. Dinner Underwater

**Back to Eric's point of view! Sorry, I like to tell stories from everyone's POV. Well, not much dialogue here, but tension fills the air. (dramatic music sting) Happy reading! ~Miss Peabody~**

Eric began rounding up several guards to take command of watching over the seashore and the castle. He looked at his watch as he began pulling several boats to shore. It was almost 6:00. Dinner was about to be served. Making his way to the dining hall, he bumped into Grimsby.

"Have you taken a look at the sky yet? " Grimsby asked.

"Of course." said Eric. "And I remember the rhyme."

His father, who had taught Eric everything he knew about sailing, also taught him several sailing superstitions. They ranged from the word "drown" being a cursed word to the bad luck of having a widow aboard. But the sky rhyme was one said many times, by Eric's father, his crew, and even himself.

"Red sky at morning, sailor's warning." he recited. "Red sky at night, sailor's delight."

Eric knew what Grimsby was trying to do. The sky was red at the moment, so, everything would be fine, according to the rhyme. But, it was just a superstition and he couldn't help but feel as if the sky was lying. Still, he had to be strong for his family.

Grimsby smiled. "Your father was always better at cheering you up than me."

Eric laughed and kept walking with Grimsby toward the dining hall. Melody and Ariel had already taken their usual places, with Melody on his left and Ariel on his right. Grimsby took his place near the end of the table, Eric sat in his place, and everyone waited in silence for the food to be brought. Carlotta then strutted into the hall pulling a cart of plates. She remained her perky self and placed each plate in front of everyone.

Eric smiled as he knew she would tell of what was being served, like she always he did. But as she began speaking, Eric tuned her out and began looking around the table. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who was distracted. Melody was busy looking out the windows, and Ariel was looking down at her plate.

"Thank you, Carlotta." said Grimsby, awakening everyone. "Now let's dig in."

Carlotta then left them to the meal, which was a little quiet and almost normal. Grimsby droned on about palace matters, and Eric began to tease Melody about the merman she liked.

"Mom!" exclaimed Melody as Eric began laughing of the name he had given her, "Mel-Mel."

It was strange to even think of his daughter liking some boy. But, Eric supposed he was suffering from what all fathers go through. And that is, forgetting how grown up a daughter can be. Ariel was rather quiet, which was a little unusual. Not to mention, through the entire dinner, her hands kept rubbing her temples. Her headache was probably still in full swing.

"I think Mel-Mel's a sweet nickname." she spoke finally after taking a drink. Then, her eyes widened.

"Ariel, what is it?"

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"I just feel like something bad is happening." Ariel answered somberly.

Eric looked out the windows and knew at once what his wife was sensing.

"My word." Grimsby exclaimed, as he noticed it too.

Several waves were rolling in, very high and close to the palace. And because the dining hall was on the bottom floor, this could mean trouble. Leaving his seat, Eric ran to the windows.

"How did we not notice this?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Maybe because it just happened?" answered Melody.

Several guards came in the hall, all of them soaked with water. Everyone at the table quickly got out of their seats.

"The water's rising!" one of them shouted.

"Alright." said Eric. He had to move everyone out of the palace and to higher ground. "Let's-"

But before he could finish, water came rushing into the dining hall crashing the windows. Everyone was swept away in the mass of ocean, glass, and furniture.


	8. Lost Lives

**Okay! On with chapter 8! I apologize if there are any grammatical errors. This was typed kind of fast.** **As always, I appreciate your reviews and suggestions! ~Miss Peabody~**

Ariel gasped for air. The dining hall was completely underwater. She opened her eyes to see Eric holding his breath and Melody in his arms. Nodding, she took Melody and swam towards the staircase in the main hall. As they both reached the surface, they sputtered and coughed as the air began filling in their lungs. But, Ariel didn't know how long Eric could hold his breath.

"Stay here and move higher up if the water rises." she said to her daughter and gave her no time to protest.

With a large breath, she dove back into the ocean's waves and made her way back to the dining hall. She passed Grimsby and Carlotta, who were swimming towards the staircase together. But the chef, Louis, and not to mention several guards, were still beneath the waves with Eric. Her chest began to harden, but it was of no matter to her. Swimming into the hall, she saw Eric directing several guards to the staircase and handing an unconscious Louis to one of them.

Ariel swam past them as well, finally arriving to her husband. She watched as he closed his eyes and started to free fall to the floor. Kicking her feet as hard as she could and catching her husband, she tried to get to the staircase. Unfortunately, swimming in a dress was no easy task and drowsiness started to take a hold of her. There was no doubt about it. They were both going to die.

As she began to close her eyes, something scaly touched her hand. Opening her eyes a crack, there was Flounder below her. She let her arm drape over him as he carried them both to the staircase. Eric began coughing at once and looked around at the party crowding the stairs. Grimsby, Carlotta, and the guards had made it. Even Louis, although mad that dinner had been ruined, had regained consciousness.

"That's twice I owe you." Eric said, turning to Ariel.

"And more than twice, you owe me." Flounder exclaimed, smiling.

Ariel kissed Flounder's forehead and looked at the guards. "Is this everyone?" she asked.

"No." replied one of them sadly. "Some of us were still near the shore when it came in."

Everyone lowered their heads in sadness. After pledging to protect the palace, the lives of several men had been lost. Ariel couldn't help but feel as if the same thing was happening in Atlantica. Without warning, a throbbing pain slammed into her head and she sunk to her knees on the staircase.

"Mom?" asked Melody.

She saw flashes of red, flashes of Ursula, and the bright red eye of-.

"Flounder, look out!" she screamed.

At one glance, everyone knew why. A winding serpent had made its way in. The scales on its back were black as night, and its head had large gills surrounding it. It looked at its prey with glowing red eyes. Flounder immediately swam underneath the waves with the serpent following.

No. Ariel thought. Stop. An unmistakeable rage flew through her as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. The beast seemed to notice her standing there and shot its head out of the water. Ariel was staring right in its eyes.

"Stop!" Ariel shouted, flinging her arms up.

Almost as if obeying, the creature scurried beneath the waves to exit the palace. Flounder bobbed out of the water and stared at his savior.


	9. Goodbyes

**Okay everybody. I apologize. School began to start back and I haven't had time to write anything. I will try to be quick about uploading chapters this Christmas break. Again, I apologize. I hate it when I'm reading a fanfic and they stop uploading chapters, especially on cliffhangers. Well, I guess, without further delay, here's chapter 9 in Melody's POV**.

**~Miss Peabody**

**...**

Melody looked at her father and then to her mother. How on earth was she able to stop that serpent? Quickly, she looked back in the water to see if the creature still existed beneath. Flounder swam closer to the staircase and nearer to Ariel.

"How did you do that?" Melody asked.

"I...don't know." answered her mother, who was wringing the water out of her hair. "But I have a strange feeling that this won't be the last time we see monsters like those."

"Yeah." said Eric. "You and me both."

The party on the stairs just stood there for the longest time in silence. Melody sat on the stairs, just thinking. She had no idea that the sea monsters were that big and were attacking Atlantica. Concern and worry began to fill up her every being. What would happen to her grandfather and Sebastian, Flounder, and all the other merpeople. And what about-Alex?

She remembered the merboy she had admired from her first and last time as a mermaid. They had since met on the shore of the beach when she would go looking for seashells and other things in the sea. In fact, the last time they met, was about a week ago. His blonde hair was the most golden she had ever seen and he still referred to her as "Mel-Mel". Not because he didn't know her right name, but out of endearment.

"I say ve chop up de fishes!" yelled Louis, breaking Melody out of her thoughts.

"Well, how are we gonna do that when we're stranded on the second floor?" Melody said, annoyed. "How are we going to get rid of this water?"

As soon as Melody had said the word, "water", the water in front of them began to move. Everyone began climbing the stairs for fear of another attack by the sea monster. Poor Flounder was still in the water, but acted very brave by coldly staring the bubbles in the face. Then, something or someone shot out of the water, carrying a golden trident.

"Daddy!"

"Grandfather!" Melody and Ariel shouted simultaneously.

Both Melody and her mother ran towards King Triton and gave him a hug. Melody soon noticed that he was wearing strange armor decorated in bronze and gold. Sebastian swam towards Flounder and the two exchanged greetings. Then, Triton looked at Eric.

"Well, Eric." said the King. "Looks like you could use some help with your plumbing."

Eric laughed. "Looks like it."

With a wave of his trident, Triton moved the waves within the palace, riding atop them with Sebastian and Flounder. Melody watched in awe as the waves began to retreat, flowing back into the dining hall. She had no idea that his trident could hold so much power. Everyone followed the waves into the dining hall and watched as they retreated into the sea.

"Daddy!" Ariel called as she ran through what used to be the entrance and toward the shore.

Melody followed her and they gave the old King another hug. Tears began falling from her face as she looked at him. She knew exactly what her grandfather was about to say.

"Don't cry, Melody." he said, lifting up her head. "I will see you again, I promise."

Melody couldn't help but smile. She looked at her mother, who was also wiping her tears away. This was indeed war, but Melody had never lived through one. All that she knew about war came from her school books. And those wars didn't have a hundred foot sea monsters.

"Eric, you've got to get Melody away from here and your people." Triton said, still having his hand on Melody's shoulder.

"I know." said her father. "I've got a vacation home far from here and I could evacuate the residents in the town as well."

"I'm not leaving!" Melody yelled, interrupting.

"You don't have a choice, my dear." said Triton. "It would be best for you to leave."

Melody didn't want to argue the point, at least not yet. "Okay." she said, sounding as if in defeat.

Everyone then said their goodbyes. Goodbyes that Melody hoped wouldn't be their last. She hugged both Sebastian and Flounder and then her grandfather. They held each other tightly and then her mother and father joined in the hug. She then watched the King, Sebastian, and Flounder sink beneath the waves.

Goodbye. She thought as she wiped her tears.


	10. No Matter What

**Ch 10**

**A little intermission (or is it?) chapter from Eric's POV Enjoy! ;) Sooo Sorry for not publishing since November. Also apologize for the long chapter. I was on a roll!**

**-Miss Peabody**

The whole kingdom was abuzz. It took a little time, but Eric was finally able to convince the town to evacuate. They had dealt with tidal waves and hurricanes before so Eric's father had built a "vacation" home and a refuge center around the home. The refuge center wasn't like a normal center, however. It was like a second kingdom in some respects with stocks of food and recreation. Eric remembered the times he had spent with his father when they wanted to get away from it all.

For now, everyone was packing up the things they had to carry to the center. The cobble streets were lined with crates, boxes, and carriages. The castle was getting ready as well. Servants were busy packing their belongings as was the royal family. Eric began packing several of his clothes into a suitcase. Ariel started to fold her dresses. They could have used servants, but they were busy packing their own belongings. Besides, Eric hated such formality.

He stuffed one more shirt in the suitcase and looked at Ariel. She was folding her clothes silently with a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry, Ariel." he said.

"It's not your fault." she said, her voice breaking slightly.

Eric walked slowly toward her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He knew she would be upset leaving the palace, but he also knew how upset Triton would be if he found out she had stayed. Ariel looked at him with sad eyes, but then smiled. Her smile was like the calm in the sea after a storm. He kissed her lips and went to close his suitcase.

"Let me go see if our Melody's packing." he said upon closing it.

Then he left the room and went down the hall to Melody's room. Knowing Melody, she was either packing or she wasn't. She might have snuck out of the palace and was nowhere near her room. But, as he entered, there she was sitting on her bed with her suitcase open, and her hand tightly grasping the Atlantican necklace around her neck. He approached her calmly and sat on her bed.

"I know what you're going to say." she said, looking at her father. "I need to pack."

Melody then proceeded to go toward her dresser and pulled out some clothing. Dresses, pants, and shoes were all stuffed into her suitcase without any folding at all. Eric started to protest, but realized he had done the same with his packing. So, he started to help his daughter stuff what was left of her clothing into the remaining suitcases. All the while, not much was said between the two, at least until it was time to close the last suitcase.

"I don't think it's going to fit." Melody exclaimed, sitting on the case in an attempt to make it close.

"Let me try." Eric said.

Quickly, he tossed the suitcase in the floor and preceded to jump atop it. It slammed shut as his eyes widened with surprise. Melody began to laugh. He knew that he could make her smile.

"It's nice to see you smiling again."

But, as quick as her smile appeared, it slowly formed back into a frown. She walked over to the window and moved the curtains, looking out into the sea. Eric followed her and looked out too. The ocean was calm at the moment, or so it seemed. He had no idea what could be lurking beneath the waves. But, he could also feel the same way everyone else was feeling. A life on the sea had been his life since before he could walk. His father had taken him on the sea many a time. After some moments of pondering, Melody spoke.

"I'm sorry, dad." she said, closing the curtains. "It's just that I'm going to miss everything and everyone." She began listing. "Grandfather, Sebastian, Flounder, Tip, Dash,"

Eric looked at his daughter and then wrapped her in a big hug. She wrapped her arms around him as well. They just stood there for a moment in each other's company. In times of turmoil, family moments such as this make all the difference. They had for Eric, at least. He remembered a similar hug had occurred between him and Carlotta when he was sixteen. A storm had destroyed not only his parents' ship, but their lives as well. In fact, it was in this very room that Carlotta had given him the news.

Melody looked up at her father with wet eyes. It was all Eric could do not to cry with her.

"I love you, Daddy." Melody said.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He answered. "Now, start bringing your luggage to the lobby and you can take the lift."

Melody nodded and started putting her luggage on a luggage cart. Eric helped her get to the lift with her luggage. Next, he walked down the hallway to help Ariel. But, as he got to the room, Ariel was nowhere to be found. She was probably downstairs with her luggage as well, at least he hoped. Shaking the thought away, he started to pack his own clothing.

Suddenly, he heard Melody scream. Quickly, he ran out of the room, and down the stairs. As he made his way to the lifts, Melody ran into him. She had a look of terror etched on her face and grabbed her father by the hand.

"Mom!" she shouted. "It's mom! On the beach!"

Eric followed his daughter into the shattered kitchen. But, he didn't have to look to far to see what it was Melody was eyeing. There, near the shore, was Ariel. However, there was something off about her. She looked as if she was in a trance. Carefully, dodging the broken glass and furniture, he made his way to the shore.

"Ariel!" he called repeatedly.

His beloved turned to look at him. Her hair was no longer its beautiful red. It was a ghostly white. Then, she fainted upon the shore. Eric kneeled by her side and held her in his arms. She looked to be in pain.

"My head..." she uttered.

Suddenly, her eyes flashed open. They weren't their normal blue, but a dark red. She screamed in pain she began to grow...a tail? From what Eric could see, a dark black fin started to cover her legs from under her dress.

"Hello, handsome." Ariel said. "I've got some work to do."

Eric knew that this couldn't be his Ariel talking. Something was definitely wrong. He had to snap her out of whatever spell she was under. Still, he was curious.

"What work are you talking about?" he asked as she slipped from his arms.

"For Ursula of course." She answered, smiling.

Eric looked down at her fin. It had separated to become eight tentacles. That night she had seen Ursula. That night she had been struck by lightning. The reason the serpent could obey her. She and Ursula were connected.

"Ariel-" Eric began.

But he was too late. Ariel slipped beneath the waves. Eric turned to see Melody behind him, screaming for her mother to return. He couldn't hear her as his own thoughts were filling his mind. The scene was like in slow motion. Quickly, he grabbed his daughter to keep her from following her mother. Nevertheless, he would find Ariel and this sea witch to keep his family and possibly even the world safe, no matter what the cost.


	11. Another Attack

**Hey, what's up, guys. Needless to say, I was supposed to keep writing this fanfic over the summer, but it completely left my mind. Hope you guys can be patient with me! I am determined to finish this fanfic! As an added bonus, I have uploaded this and the next chapter! -Miss Peabody**

Melody POV

Melody held tight of her father and sobbed into his shirt. Ariel, her mother, was under Ursula's control. She had vaguely remembered both Morgana and her mother speaking about her. Her father told her they would rescue her no matter what it took. But, Melody wanted to take risks as well.

"Daddy," she said bravely, "I want to find mom."

Her father looked at her and smiled. She knew what that look meant. _Yeah, sweetie. You're cute, but there's no way. It's too dangerous._

"Please, father." she said more formally. "Grandfather can help us." Then, she started to ramble. "We can become mermai- I mean merpeople, look for her, change her back to normal, and save Atlantica and the world."

Eric half smiled at her and then spoke. "That plan just might work." he said. "But, I want you to stay here."

_Crud. _She thought. _I'm not going. Or am I?_

"Dad," she began diplomatically. "I'm in danger here too." "After all what if there's another attack and-."

Melody stooped talking and stared out into the sea. Another attack was beginning. A large, gooey tentacle hit the surface of the shore. The next thing she knew, she was being pulled under. _Ursula? _She thought as her vision clouded with the murky water. Only it was not Ursula. It was a monster her father told her about as a girl through pictures and books like Jules Verne's 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. She could make part of a pointed head. The creature was a kraken, or a giant squid.

Melody struggled to hold her breath as her lungs ached. The tentacle, holding her, blasted out of the water again and thrashed about. Looking down, she saw her father swimming toward the creature, knife in hand.

"Daddy!" she screamed.

Then, she was back under the water. This time, the tentacle squeezed her more tightly, making it even harder to breathe. Her chest constricted due to lack of air and she could feel herself fading...fading away. Through her half closed eye lids, Melody could see and feel light and warmth. It was as if the sun was pouring through the ocean. _So this is what it's like to die._ She said to herself.

The squid released her and she could sense hands around her waist. She began to hear voices. Two of them. Her father and... her grandfather were talking only in garbled speech. As she began to cough, she heard and saw more clearly.

"Melody- oh thank goodness." Exclaimed her father.

"Grandfather, you saved me." Melody realized, looking up at the bearded man on shore. The glow and warmth must have radiated from his trident.

"No thanks to your father." the King said harshly.

Melody sat up to notice her father's shirt was stained with blood. Whether it was his own or the monster's, she didn't know. What she did know was how bad Triton would take the news of his missing and corrupt child.


	12. Part of Her World

**Hey guys! It's me again. You should probably read chapter 11 before this one since I uploaded them together. Anyway, knowing about TLM fandom, I know several people want to see Eric as a merman. From several fan arts, I can see blue is a common color choice for his fins. Well, you're about to get your wish! -Miss Peabody**

Eric POV

Triton shouted as his trident began to glow. "What happened?!"

Eric had just explained what had happened to his daughter and how Ursula had taken her over to do her bidding. But, Eric realized this question was asked out of shock and wasn't to be answered again.

"I'm sorry, sir." Eric said sadly. "She was taken from me by that evil witch." "She's no longer the love I knew."

Triton's anger seemed to subside. Then, he put his hand on Eric's shoulder. "I'm sorry too, Eric." He started. "I just wanted to protect her like you."

Eric looked at his father-in-law and understood. Both of them had failed at protecting both Ariel and Melody. Melody tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dad," she began, "we have to save her and Atlantica."

"Right." Eric said, shaking away his guilt. He then looked at Triton and spoke. "Sir, I need you to make us merpeople." "It's the only way to save your daughter and kingdom."

Triton seemed taken aback, but then nodded sternly. They walked out into the water and Triton raised his trident and directed it at his son-in-law and granddaughter. In a flash of yellow, he could feel his legs coming together to from a tail. But, there was no pain at all. He looked at his daughter smiling at the red fins she was given before. At that moment, Eric saw beneath the waves, his own blue fins waving up at him.

"Melody," he said firmly. "Stay close to me and don't leave my sight."

"Yes, daddy." She replied. But before, they went into the fathoms below, she asked one last question. "There's still one more thing that puzzles me, and that's how Ursula was able to connect with mom."

Eric thought for a moment. "I supposed it was the night she was hit by that thunderbolt."

Triton looked as if he'd been shot. "Thunderbolt?" he repeated incredulously. Suddenly, he dove beneath the waves without bidding goodbye.

Eric called for him to come back as did Melody, but it was no use. They had to follow him. Quickly, Melody dove beneath the surface with her father following. Eric cursed himself as he attempted to hold his breath, forgetting merpeople could breathe underwater. _You've had to sacrifice so much to be a part of my world, Ariel. _He thought. _Perhaps it's time I sacrifice my life to save you by becoming a part of yours._

He began to swim narrowly toward his daughter, eyeing the King ahead all the way. Unfortunately, the King and Melody were used to having fins. So, the King swam very fast due to experience, while Melody swam almost as good due to her small time of having fins. Eric kicked his fins with all his might, but by the time he could catch up, they had almost gone.

"Melody!" he called, noting the bubbles coming from his mouth. "Triton!"

Luckily, both Triton and Melody turned to look at the novice merman. Eric swam up to both of them to catch his breath(?).

"Daddy's just getting used to this, grandpa." Melody said sweetly. "Now why are you in such a hurry?" she inquired.

"Things are worse than I originally thought." Triton began to explain. "Ursula has managed to get her hands on the dark Trident of Poseidon."

Melody gasped. "There's _another_ trident?"

**By the way, I hope to use DisneyGurl12's idea and have a reunion between Melody and Tip and Dash later. As always, thanks for reviews and/or ideas! :D **


End file.
